That Thin Blue Line
by AllisonK039
Summary: Being a cop is hard, especially when there is murderous drug dealers after you, oh and they got your girl too.


**I own nothing!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**This idea has been in my head for awhile**

"_I'm the police. And I'm here to arrest you. You've broken the law. I did not write the law. I may even disagree with the law. But I will enforce it. No matter how you plead, cajole, beg or attempt to stir my sympathies, nothing you do will stop me from placing you in a steel cage with grey bars. If you run away, I will chase you. If you fight me, I will fight back. If you shoot at me, I will shoot back. By law, I am unable to walk away. I'm a consequence. I am the unpaid bill. I am fate with a badge and a gun. Behind my badge is a heart like yours. I bleed. I think. I love. And yes, I can be killed. And although I'm but one man, I have thousands of brothers and sisters who are the same as me. They will lay down their lives for me. And I them. We stand watch together. A thin blue line. Protecting the prey from the predators. The good from the bad. We are the police."_

_ -End of Watch_

"You've got to be kidding me." Naomi sighs as she looks to the clock that's been testing her patience for the last two hours. She attempts to adjust her duty belt, trying to get handcuffs out of her back, and the baton out of her ass. After finally winning the battle against her equipment she sinks more comfortably into the passenger seat, and look out into the darkness.

"Gettin a little tired there, Naomikins?" Says Cook as he stretches while giving a big yawn.

No reply.

"Naoms?" he tries again, and Looks over at his partner, who seemed to be very interested in the window.

"Yes! What!?" She snaps. Removing her eyes from the nothingness.

"ARE. YOU. GETTING. A. LITTLE. TIRED." He mocks, enjoying his partner's annoyance with him.

"Well, lets see, we've been sitting in this fucking car for 9 hours, Cook… 2 medical, 2 alarm checks, 10 traffic stops, and your fucking feet smell of something… and its not roses. So YES. I am tired.

Cook stays silent in the drivers seat, eyes straight on the road.

"Sorry Cook, It's just been kinda a shit night, yea?"

Cook smirks, "I guess you could say that, but I do love all the time we spend together Naomikins."

Naomi laughs at her partner," Well aren't you just the romantic." She says sarcastically.

"Babes just let the Cookiemonster show you how romantic I can be." He says while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not even in your dreams Cook."

Naomi rolls her eyes at her partner. Cook is a great police officer, a bit of a perve, but non-the less she trusted him with her life. Cook as always, was just trying to make light of the situation. He was always good at comic relief after a tough call.

Everyday is different when you are a cop. One moment you could be a fatal accident and then the next you are attempting to negotiate with a couple neighbors mad at the other for being a foot over a property line. I mean, Come on. A foot over, and the flowers were pretty. The job can be rewarding, stressful, depressing, boring, and frustrating. Sometimes you just wanna snap at people for being so stupid, but after a few month on the job you get used to it. As a cop you play the role of a therapist, teacher, delegator, negotiator, punisher, and sometimes the bad guy. All on a $38,000 salary, working weekends, holidays, and pretty much whenever you are told.

James Cook decided to become a police office right after high school. Not carrying the best grades with him. He did two at tech school, instead of doing his four years at college. After his tech school he went to skills, past P.O.S.T, and got a job in the city. Cook, now 26, was a five-year vet on the force, and currently held the record for most arrests made in a year. He is a fearless officer, never afraid to take the harder calls, and get dirty when he needs too.

Naomi journey was a little different. She had all these great plans after school, but somehow got sucked into the military for four years. After her final tour in Afghanistan, when she was 22, she was done with the military. The only problem was she didn't want to take the time and go back to school. So instead, with all her experience, she was able to land a job for Minneapolis. Now with a year experience, and no longer the rookie, Cook and Naomi were matched up to be partners until otherwise.

The two of them were settled and comfortable inside the squad. Cook now parked in an empty parking lot was about to enjoy his sandwich. When the radio went of signaling a call.

"347"

Cook grabbed the radio before Naomi could even react.

"347 to dispatch," Cook responded.

"347, we have a suspicious person at 7780 Washington St. A resident says they've seen someone walking around houses, and is concerned they may be looking for open windows. Suspect is said to be about 5'7"- 5"9", white, female, wearing a black t-shirt, and dark blue jean. Current location is unknown, may be armed."

"10-4"

"Ready for some fun Naomikins?"

Washington Street has not always been a problem neighborhood. But in the 2000's it had one to many crack and meth houses, which brought up the prostitution, burglaries, and robberies in the area.

In the 90's the neighborhood was growing quickly, but positively. No drugs, great school, and good people. But, when the 2000's came along the dealers started popping up.

First with Moon's magic weed in 2006, then from what has been heard. In 2008, Moon combine with another dealer, Toni Stonem, and they became untouchable. They left for bigger and better deals, leaving neighborhood in ruins, only sending only their pawns into the area to deal to loyal customers. This was an area to be carful in. Anything could happen.

Cook slams down on the accelerator and switches on the lights and sirens. A feeling of pure adrenalin surges though their bodies as they prepare for the call. Not knowing what or who they are about to encounter. Fear is not an option.

As they near Washington, Naomi turns off the sirens and lights, so they have the upper hand of concealment, while looking for the suspect. "Take a right, right up there, Cook." Naomi instructs.

Rolling slowly into the neighborhood, Naomi and Cook stare into the darkness of the alleyways, hoping they will see something, anything.

"There, there she is!" Cook screams pointing at the shadow moving around the houses.

"GET THE SPOTLIGHT ON HER!" Naomi screams as she leaps out of the passenger seat and runs towards the shadow.

"POLICE, STOP, POLICE!"

Not one, but two women freeze for a second before running off into the darkness.

"Fucking, shit." Naomi says to herself before running after them down a dark alley; with her hand on her firearm, and her flashlight out.

"POLICE, STOP RUNNING. NOW!" Naomi screams at them. She catching up to them and now can hear Cook running behind her.

Just as she rearing up on them, the shorter girl stops, scarifying herself for the other.

"GOT YA!" Naomi screams as she puts the girl "roughly" to the ground and quickly cuffs her."

"I'll keep on the other one, backup is coming to surround the area." Cooks yells are he runs after the other girl.

Naomi helps the girl to her feet and immediately recognizes her.

"Naomi Campbell" She says flatly with a smirk and no fear in her dark blue eyes.

"Elizabeth Stonem. I guess I am a little surprised to see you in this part of town. Seems a little out of character?"

"Mmm yes, but I was actually checking up on a friend of mine."

"Whose your friend?"

"No one you need to worry about."

"Who was the girl with you?"

"Mandy, Cook with never catch her though."

"Why do you say that?" Naomi asks just when she sees Cook walking back to her and Ms Stonem, clearly out of breath, full of sweat and dirt…with no Mandy in custody.

"Fuck" Naomi sighs to herself, enough so Effy can hear her, and causing her suspect to look at the Cook with no Mandy and smirk triumphantly.

"Told you." Effy Mouths to Naomi as Cook approaches them.

"Jesus Christ, that bitch can run. I think she was an Olympian or somethin." Cook exaggerates, whipping his brow and trying to air his shirt.

Naomi just rolls her eyes at her partner.

Cooks then spot them both standing up, with Effy in cuffs.

"Awww fuck, Effy Stonem…shit." He says way to loudly in a residential neighborhood. "What the fuck are you doing out here Stonem? These people can't afford the shit you are dealing them. Whatm you dealing meth now?"

"While that is a brilliant idea Cook. I was actually checking up on my friend."

"You giving out free gifts now, eh? That's how you getting them addicted?" Cook butts in.

"If you pigs MUST know. I was checking up on my BESTFRIEND, so you can both fuck off now. Like I would even need to deal in this junkie neighborhood, I got fucking pro athletes and celebrities to attend too, so if you would just give me my ticket or haul me to jail and waste both our time, just do something."

Naomi looks to Cook knowing that it would be pointless to bring her to jail since she would be out by the time she gets there. Her big brother Toni is the most unstoppable and richest drug dealer in the area. Big brother knows everything.

"Fine." Naomi sighs; she gives a quick pat down to Effy. Finding nothing but a few hundred dollars, her cell phone, and keys. She lets Effy walk with no ticket or citation. Sadly it would just be pointless, and even though she ran from them, it just wasn't worth the time. Her and Cook just want to wait for the right moment to snatch Effy up, Cook said to just make her feel like she's winning.

As Cook and Naomi walk back to the squad, Naomi takes one last look to Effy who has her middle finger to the sky the whole way back to her vehicle.

Cook and Naomi make it to their squad, stopping before they enter.

"Well that was eventful," says Naomi

"Yep, have fun writing that report." Cook smiles stepping into the driver side; slamming the door.

"Fuck you, tosser."

THE NEXT DAY

It is Naomi first day off in two weeks. Usually she works five on, and then three off, but with the summer and warm weather bringing out the crazies she had to pick up more shifts. The money is decent, but she is surely not making what she deserves.

She wakes up in her flat at about three in the afternoon, after another long night shift. Sitting up in bed, hunger overwhelms her, and makes her way to her empty fridge to discover nothing but bagels and eggs.

"Fucking typical" she sighs to herself.

After an hour of getting dressed and looking proper to be in public, Naomi decides to wander the uptown area to she if she can discover any new restaurants and foods. She walks for a while admiring all of the art and music. Small shops all around, flowers in bloom, it was a beautiful day. Since it was a weekday, the streets weren't to crowded, and for once in the last few weeks her mind was not focused on the sirens or anything for that matter. All Naomi wanted was to relax.

Realizing she was losing the battle to her growling stomach, she knew she had to find food quick, but no restaurants were catching her eye. At least that was until she spotted a little coffee shop. What caught her eye wasn't the name or the food, but the cute little redhead looking extremely focused on whatever book she was reading.

Naomi enters the shop eyeing the redhead curiously, and makes her way up to make her order.

"That would be $9.25 ma'am."

"Here ya go, keep the change," Naomi says, making her way to her seat across from the redhead.

She observed the girl closely. She had the most beautiful porcelain skin; her deep brown eyes were busy scanning the pages in a book. She had her bright red hair pinned back in a loose ponytail, and was wearing worn out converse and a flannel that was two sizes to big. She was captivating, but police work cause Naomi to notice that something off. On her small wrists there was bruising. Most likely from someone grabbing her, and under her right eye there was yellowing from what had to have been from a past shiner.

Naomi was just about the finish her food, when the red head puts down her book, makes her way to Naomi, and sets herself right across from her.

"You know, stalking is a crime." The redhead says confidently.

"Mmmm, would you like to call the police? Besides staring is not" she replies with a wink

The redhead giggles at her, giving her a bright smile.

"Like what you see then." She says with a smirk

"No, not at all." Naomi says sarcastically " Do you come here often?"

"I do," Says the redhead staring at Naomi's leftovers, and grabbing her untouched apple, and taking a large bit

"So do you always harass strangers and steal their apples?" Naomi laughs.

"I do," The redhead says again, taking another large bit.

"Oi! I was gonna eat that." Says Naomi, attempting to take her apple back.

"Fine, fine, here's your apple back."

"You're a little strange, aren't ya?" Naomi laughs

"Aren't we all?" the red head retorts, with one brow rised.

"OH shit! I'm sorry, I gotta go, see you." With that the redhead quickly rose from her seat and practically ran out of the shop.

Sensing some distress in the girl, Naomi followed her at a distance. She saw her turn down an alleyway and made way to it, but as she approached closer she heard a familiar voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"Emily, your late"

"God, Im so sorry Eff. I lost track of the time."

"It not me that you have to apologize too, Emily. Matt is fucking pissed."

"Oh fuck," Her voice shakes.

"Just get in the Car, Ill call him and see if I can calm him down." Says Effy

Naomi hears two car doors slam shut and just before it pulls away Naomi sneaks a peak at the license plate.

"PRICK 666" She reads aloud so she'll remember the plate.

"To think this was suppose to be my day off." Naomi sighs to herself walking back to her apartment. She was ready to do some research on this Matt guy, and see if she can find anything on the beautiful redhead Emily.

She has the next few days off and is planning on going to the shop everyday to meet with the girl again. She had to figure out what was going on.

**Shall I go on?**

**ALLISONK 3**


End file.
